


hhjjkkkll

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang
Summary: 无





	hhjjkkkll

αβΩ世界观，请避雷。  
他的父母再也回不来了。  
叶九歌当然知道。  
虽然他都十五岁了，早就过了嚎啕大哭的年龄，但是……  
他真的……  
叶九聊默默地把泪意逼回眼眶，但眼圈还是红了一片。  
他佯作冷静地看了眼坟墓，转眼跟着白叔叔走了。  
虽知生老病死，皆是自然规律，无可改变。  
但一旦这种事情到了自己面前，任何人都无法无动于衷。  
他亦如是。


End file.
